


Scott.exe Has Crashed

by StarfallSkvader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Trans Scott Lang, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallSkvader/pseuds/StarfallSkvader
Summary: Scott is more like Steve than he thinks he is.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Scott.exe Has Crashed

Scott Lang had been one hundred percent sure that his giant crush on Cap - no, Steve - was unrequited, and that was just fine with him. He told himself that it was definitely a hero crush, and that even if he made a fool of himself in front of Steve, Steve didn’t seem to mind. It was just a thing that was happening, and there was nothing to be done about it. Scott had never been very good at not embarrassing himself in general, so this was par for the course. 

When Steve started acting like he might reciprocate, though, Scott panicked. That wasn’t something that was supposed to happen, and Scott was in no way prepared to handle it. Of course, it could all be conjecture on Scott’s part. He was surely misinterpreting those looks that were a little too long, or the amount of concern Steve always had for him after missions. Steve just looked out for him because he was  _ Steve,  _ and Steve was just like that. 

Right now, though, their faces were a little too close, and by all normal logic, Steve should have pulled away long before now. Steve had been tending Scott’s wounds after a mission, despite Scott’s feeble protests, insisting that he had been in the army and he knew his way around wounds. They were minor, and Scott trusted Steve enough that he didn’t think he would have to go to medbay after this, but this was still a lot of attention for a couple scratches and puncture wounds. That, and Steve hadn’t moved away after he was done. The silence that had fallen was absolutely killing Scott, but he stayed frozen, not wanting to make an ass of himself. 

“This is uh, awful sweet of you - “ Scott began, but then a kiss from Steve silenced him. Scott’s brain promptly shorted out, and he forgot how to talk, how to react, and how to exist. 

“I know you don’t think it’s that bad, but I was worried. Almost thought I lost you out there,” Steve said, his cheeks a little pink when he pulled away. Scott tried to remember how words worked. “...Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that.” 

“No, no, it’s fine - “ Scott babbled, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Steve wasn’t looking away, and Scott was beginning to wonder if his wounds had made him delirious somehow, and if he had just hallucinated what had happened. “Oh wow - “ 

“So that was okay?” 

“Jesus, you’re a good kisser - “ Scott clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from continuing to talk, and Steve laughed, his shoulders sagging with relief. Steve looked as embarrassed and flustered as Scott felt, so at least they were on the same footing. Despite Scott’s hand, though, words continued to come out.

“But you’re  _ Captain America. _ ” 

“Yeah, and Captain America is real into Ant-Man. If that’s okay.” Steve scratched his head, his cheeks still pink, and Scott decided that it was extremely cute that Cap was a blusher. 

“Oh, god, more than okay. But you must have known that, you’ve seen how I act,” Scott said, still failing to have any semblance of a functioning brain. “I hugged you for way too long that time - “ 

“I warmed up to you, what can I say?” Steve shrugged a little. The reality of what was happening began to hit Scott, though, and he felt a familiar wave of panic. Scott generally made a habit of keeping stealth, and Steve absolutely didn’t know. Fuck. 

“I, uh - might not be what you expect.” Scott decided immediately that he was doing a very bad job of this, but it wasn’t like there were any scripts for telling a potential partner - oh, god - that you were trans. Steve, as he predicted, was oblivious to what he meant.

“I mean, is anyone, really? We’ve all got our weird little quirks,” Steve said, and Scott shook his head.

“No, I - “ Scott had expected this to be hard to say, but he wanted to get it over with, just to make sure Steve wasn’t under any illusions. He hated that he had to do this, but it was better to do it now, before things progressed any further. Steve waited patiently, not pressuring him, and Scott hated that he was so nice. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure how Steve would react, but he wasn’t from the same time as Scott, so that made him worry. Finally, Scott found the words.

“I’m transgender. That’s what I meant.” There. It was out in the open, and hopefully in a few minutes, Scott could lick his metaphorical wounds and slink away. Steve didn’t answer, although his eyes widened a little, and Scott felt the familiar fight-or-flight response. Steve wouldn’t hurt him, but god, was he panicking anyway. 

“You’re kidding.”

Oh, god. That didn’t bode well.

“No, no, I’m sorry - that was a bad thing to say.” Steve waved his hand, and Scott focused all his energy on trying not to bolt. “I just mean - you took me by surprise, because - I am too.” 

If Scott’s brain hadn’t been working before, it was surely beyond repair now. Scott just blinked at Steve. 

“...you okay?” Now it was Steve who looked a little panicked. Scott just sort of gaped, managing a nod. 

“That was...not what I was expecting,” he managed finally, feeling like the whole world had spun off its axis.

“America’s best kept secret, heh. Only a few other people know, so keep that between us, okay? And of course the same would go for you, outing people is bad,” Steve said. Scott meant to respond with words, but the overwhelming urge to kiss Steve took over, so he pulled Steve close and did just that. When the kiss broke, Steve was grinning, and Scott couldn’t help but grin back. 

“Wow - “ He said again, a master of witty banter where kissing was involved. Steve did a baffling thing and  _ giggled,  _ something that Scott found way too adorable for words. This man was a menace. 

“It’s cute that you keep saying that. That and calling me Cap. I’m just Steve, I promise.” 

“Oh, you’re never  _ just. _ ” 

There was no more talking for a while after that.


End file.
